Card Escape: On the Loose (PlayStation Portable) (Julian Bernardino's Style)
Julian14bernardino's upcoming Video Game Spoof of the "Ape Escape: On The Loose" franchise. Cast *Spike - Barry B. Benson (The Bee Movie) *Specter - Ben Ravencroft (Scooby Doo and the Witch's Ghost) *The Professor - Professor Oak (Pokemon) *Natalie - Tallulah (Tickety Toc) *Jake - Tommy (Tickety Toc) *The Apes - Cards (Alice in Wonderland) *Casi - Sagwa Miao (Sagwa, the Siamese Chinese Cat) *Specter's Minions - Dr. Blowhole, Randall Boggs, Steele, Carl, and Broccoli Overlord (from Penguins of Madagascar, Monsters Inc, Balto, Yin Yang Yo, and Annoying Orange) *Robot Specter - Barnaby Crookedman (Babes in Toyland) (1961) *Battle Cruiser - Long John Silver (Muppet Treasure Island) *Spec-a-lizer - Elmo St. Peters (The Brave Little Toaster) *Tubby - Mortimer Mouse *Evil Jake - Creeper (The Black Cauldron) *Jake-Mobile - Negaduck (Darkwing Duck) *and more Gallery Barry B. Benson.png|Barry B Benson as Spike Ben Ravencroft.png|Ben Ravencroft as Specter Professor Oak in Pokemon Chronicles.jpg|Professor Oak as The Professor Tallulah.jpg|Tallulah as Natalie Tommy.png|Tommy as Jake March-of-the-cards-3.jpg|Cards as Apes Sagwa2.jpg|Sagwa Miao as Casi Gallery (Boss Battles) The Card Escape 1 Boss Battles 01 - Barry B. Benson vs Long John Silver..png|Barry B Benson vs Long John Silver The Card Escape 1 Boss Battles 02 - Barry B. Benson vs Elmo St. Peters..png|Barry B Benson vs Elmo St. Peters The Card Escape 1 Boss Battles 03 - Barry B. Benson vs Mortimer Mouse..png|Barry B Benson vs Mortimer Mouse The Card Escape 1 Boss Battles 04 - Barry B. Benson vs Negaduck..png|Barry B Benson vs Negaduck The Card Escape 1 Boss Battles 05 - Barry B. Benson vs Ben Ravencroft as Barnaby Crookedman..png|Barry B Benson vs Barnaby Crookedman (1961 Version) The Card Escape 1 Boss Battles 06 - Barry B. Benson vs Ben Ravencroft..png|Barry B Benson vs Ben Ravencroft Voice Cast (English) *Barry B. Benson - Radar Overseer Hank *Ben Ravencroft - Microsoft Mike (-10) *Professor Oak - Microsoft Sam *Tallulah - Microsoft Mary (+10) *Tommy - Microsoft Mike (+10) *Cards - Radar Overseer Hank (+10), Lernout and Hauspie Michael (+10), Radar Overseer Guy (+10), Radar Overseer Guy (+10), Radar Overseer Mr. Warner (+10), Microsoft Mary (+10), Radar Overseer Beulah (+10), Lernout and Hasupie Michelle (+10), and Radar Overseer Beulah (+10) *Sagwa Miao - Lernout and Hauspie Michelle *Long John Silver - Microsoft Mike (+5) *Elmo St. Peters - Microsoft Sam (-10) *Mortimer Mouse - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth (+5) *Creeper - Radar Overseer Jimmy (+10) *Negaduck - Radar Overseer Guy (-10) *Narrator - Robosoft 1 *and more Voice Cast (Spanish) *Spike - Jorge Loquendo V1 *Ben Ravencroft - Jorge Loquendo V1 (-4.000) *Professor Oak - Carlos Loquendo V1 *Tallulah - Carmen Loquendo V1 (+10) *Tommy - Jorge Loquendo V1 (+5) *Cards - Jorge Loquendo V1 (+10), Juan Loquendo V1 (+10), Diego Loquendo V1 (+10), Carlos Loquendo V1 (+10), Ludoviko Loquendo V2 (+10), Carmen Loquendo V1 (+10), Esperanza Loquendo V1 (+10), Soledad Loquendo V2 (+10), and Ximena Loquendo V2 (+10) *Sagwa Miao - Soledad Loquendo V2 *Long John Silver - Carlos Loquendo V1 (-4.000) *Elmo St. Peters - Juan Loquendo V1 (+4.000) *Mortimer Mouse - Jorge Loquendo V1 (-10) *Creeper - Diego Loquendo V1 (+10) *Negaduck - Ludoviko Loquendo V2 (+10) *Narrator - Carlos Loquendo V2 *and more Movie Used *Ape Escape: On The Loose (PlayStation Portable) (chaffXgrenade's version) Footage DreamWorks Animation Footage *The Bee Movie (2007) *Penguins of Madagascar (2014) Hanna Barbera Footage *Scooby Doo and the Witch's Ghost (1999) Pokemon Footage *Pokemon (TV Series) (1997) *Pokémon: The First Movie *Pokémon: The Movie 2000 *Pokémon 3: The Movie *Pokémon 4Ever *Pokémon Heroes *Jirachi Wish Maker *Destiny Deoxys *Lucario and the Mystery of Mew *Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea *The Rise of Darkrai *Giratina and the Sky Warrior *Arceus and the Jewel of Life *Zoroark—Master of Illusions *White—Victini and Zekrom *Black—Victini and Reshiram *Kyurem vs. the Sword of Justice *Genesect and the Legend Awakened *Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction *Hoopa and the Clash of Ages *Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel *I Choose You! Tickety Toc Episodes *Race Time *Bouncy Time *Jelly Sandwich Time *Bell Time *Bubble Time *Fruity Pudding Time *Finding Time *Make A Pot Time *Bug Time *Show Time *Whackerty Time *Model Making Time *Birthday Time *Giggle TIme *Photo Time *Picnic Time *Help A Friend Time *Stickety Time *Outer Space Time *Space Time *Balloon Time *Painting Time *Bath Time *Story Time *Play Time Disney and Non Disney Movie, Cartoon, and Episode Footage *Alice in Wonderland (1951) *Monsters Inc (2001) *Babes in Toyland (1961) Cartoon Movie, Cartoon, and Episode Footage *Sagwa, the Siamese Chinese Cat (2001) *Balto (1995) *Yin Yang Yo (2006) *Annoying Orange (2009) Star Wars Footage *Star Wars Episode 4: A New Hope (1977) (Adywan's Version) *Star Wars Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back (1980) (Original Unaltered Version) *Star Wars Episode 6: Return of the Jedi (1983) *Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace (1999) (Special Edition Version) *Star Wars Episode 2: Attack of the Clones (2002) *Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith (2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Animated Series) (2003-2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (TV Series) (2008) *Star Wars Rebels (2014) *Star Wars Episode 7: The Force Awakens (2015) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed (2007) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed 2 (2010) *Star Wars The Old Republic (2011) *Star Wars Episode 8: The Last Jedi (2017) *Star Wars: Dark Forces (1995) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II (1997) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith (1998) *Star Wars Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast (2002) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords (2005) *Star Wars: Battlefront (2004) *Star Wars: Battlefront II (2005) *Star Wars Episode 9: The Rise of Skywalker (2019) Jim Henson *Muppet Treasure Island (1996) Buena Vista Pictures *The Brave Little Toaster (1987) Gallery (Boss Battles) The Card Escape 1 Boss Battles 01 - Barry B. Benson vs Long John Silver..png|Barry B Benson vs Long John Silver The Card Escape 1 Boss Battles 02 - Barry B. Benson vs Elmo St. Peters..png|Barry B Benson vs Elmo St. Peters The Card Escape 1 Boss Battles 03 - Barry B. Benson vs Mortimer Mouse..png|Barry B Benson vs Mortimer Mouse The Card Escape 1 Boss Battles 04 - Barry B. Benson vs Negaduck..png|Barry B Benson vs Negaduck The Card Escape 1 Boss Battles 05 - Barry B. Benson vs Ben Ravencroft as Barnaby Crookedman..png|Barry B Benson vs Barnaby Crookedman (1961 Version) The Card Escape 1 Boss Battles 06 - Barry B. Benson vs Ben Ravencroft..png|Barry B Benson vs Ben Ravencroft (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) SaberSounds.zip *SaberOn.wav *2 clash 4.wav *2 clash 5.wav *lasrhit2.wav *LSwall01.wav *Saberblk.wav *clash 01.wav *3 clash good.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Wooonnnnssss/ *saberhum1.wav *saberhum5.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) sounds_light.zip *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcethrow01.wav *forcepull01.wav tpmsaber1.zip *Hit01.wav *sabhit1.wav *sabhit2.wav *sabhit3.wav tpmsaber2.zip *sabrhit6.wav *Hit02.wav *Hit03.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Blocages/ *saberbounce2.mp3 *saberbounce3.mp3 *saberbounce1.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Eteignages/ *enemy_saber_off.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Contacts/Autres%20sabres/ *LSwall03.wav Soundtrack https://downloads.khinsider.com/game-soundtracks/album/ape-escape-on-the-loose-psp *Opening *Title Screen *Briefing *Warning! *Stage Clear ~ New Gadget! *Time Station *Stage Select *The Lost Land ~ Fossil Field *The Lost Land ~ Primordial Ooze *The Lost Land ~ Molten Lava *The Lost Land ~ T-Rex's Lair *Mysterious Age ~ Thick Jungle *Mysterious Age ~ Rafting Area *Mysterious Age ~ Dark Ruins *Mysterious Age ~ Cryptic Relics *Oceana ~ Crabby Beach *Oceana ~ Coral Cave *Oceana ~ Dexter's Island *New Freezeland ~ Snowy Mammoth *New Freezeland ~ Frosty Retreat *New Freezeland ~ Cave Area *New Freezeland ~ Hot Springs *New Freezeland ~ The Hot Spring *Medieval Mayhem ~ Wabi Sabi Temple *Medieval Mayhem ~ Tiki Tiki Wall *Medieval Mayhem ~ Crumbling Castle *Present Day ~ City Park Sewers *Present Day ~ Specter's Factory *Present Day ~ Inside the Factory *Present Day ~ TV Tower *Specter Land ~ Monkey Madness *Specter Land ~ Terror Coaster *Specter Land ~ Specter Circus *Specter Land ~ Haunted House *Specter Land ~ Western Land *Specter Land ~ Welcome *Final Battle (Part 1) *Final Battle (Part 2) *Normal Ending Credits *Special Ending Credits *Specter Boxing ~ Menu *Specter Boxing ~ Fight *Snowkidz Racing ~ Menu *Snowkidz Racing ~ Snowball Garden Course *Snowkidz Racing ~ Snake River Course *Galaxy Monkey *Unknown Song 1 *Unknown Song 2 *Unknown Song 3 *Unknown Song 4 *Unknown Song 5 *Unknown Song 6 *Unknown Song 7 *Unknown Song 8 *Unknown Jingle Gallery The Card Escape 1 Boss Battles 01 - Barry B. Benson vs Long John Silver..png|Barry B Benson vs Long John Silver The Card Escape 1 Boss Battles 02 - Barry B. Benson vs Elmo St. Peters..png|Barry B Benson vs Elmo St. Peters The Card Escape 1 Boss Battles 03 - Barry B. Benson vs Mortimer Mouse..png|Barry B Benson vs Mortimer Mouse The Card Escape 1 Boss Battles 04 - Barry B. Benson vs Negaduck..png|Barry B Benson vs Negaduck The Card Escape 1 Boss Battles 05 - Barry B. Benson vs Ben Ravencroft as Barnaby Crookedman..png|Barry B Benson vs Barnaby Crookedman (1961 Version) The Card Escape 1 Boss Battles 06 - Barry B. Benson vs Ben Ravencroft..png|Barry B Benson vs Ben Ravencroft Sound Effects (Boss Battles) (Barry B. Benson vs Long John Silver) http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) SaberSounds.zip *SaberOn.wav *2 clash 4.wav *2 clash 5.wav *lasrhit2.wav *LSwall01.wav *Saberblk.wav *clash 01.wav *3 clash good.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Wooonnnnssss/ *saberhum1.wav *saberhum5.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) sounds_light.zip *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcethrow01.wav *forcepull01.wav tpmsaber1.zip *Hit01.wav *sabhit1.wav *sabhit2.wav *sabhit3.wav tpmsaber2.zip *sabrhit6.wav *Hit02.wav *Hit03.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Blocages/ *saberbounce2.mp3 *saberbounce3.mp3 *saberbounce1.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Eteignages/ *enemy_saber_off.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Contacts/Autres%20sabres/ *LSwall03.wav (Barry B. Benson vs Elmo St. Peters) http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) SaberSounds.zip *SaberOn.wav *2 clash 4.wav *2 clash 5.wav *lasrhit2.wav *LSwall01.wav *Saberblk.wav *clash 01.wav *3 clash good.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Wooonnnnssss/ *saberhum1.wav *saberhum5.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) sounds_light.zip *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcethrow01.wav *forcepull01.wav tpmsaber1.zip *Hit01.wav *sabhit1.wav *sabhit2.wav *sabhit3.wav tpmsaber2.zip *sabrhit6.wav *Hit02.wav *Hit03.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Blocages/ *saberbounce2.mp3 *saberbounce3.mp3 *saberbounce1.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Eteignages/ *enemy_saber_off.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Contacts/Autres%20sabres/ *LSwall03.wav (Barry B. Benson vs Mortimer Mouse) http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) SaberSounds.zip *SaberOn.wav *2 clash 4.wav *2 clash 5.wav *lasrhit2.wav *LSwall01.wav *Saberblk.wav *clash 01.wav *3 clash good.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Wooonnnnssss/ *saberhum1.wav *saberhum5.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) sounds_light.zip *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcethrow01.wav *forcepull01.wav tpmsaber1.zip *Hit01.wav *sabhit1.wav *sabhit2.wav *sabhit3.wav tpmsaber2.zip *sabrhit6.wav *Hit02.wav *Hit03.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Blocages/ *saberbounce2.mp3 *saberbounce3.mp3 *saberbounce1.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Eteignages/ *enemy_saber_off.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Contacts/Autres%20sabres/ *LSwall03.wav (Barry B. Benson vs Negaduck) http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) SaberSounds.zip *SaberOn.wav *2 clash 4.wav *2 clash 5.wav *lasrhit2.wav *LSwall01.wav *Saberblk.wav *clash 01.wav *3 clash good.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Wooonnnnssss/ *saberhum1.wav *saberhum5.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) sounds_light.zip *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcethrow01.wav *forcepull01.wav tpmsaber1.zip *Hit01.wav *sabhit1.wav *sabhit2.wav *sabhit3.wav tpmsaber2.zip *sabrhit6.wav *Hit02.wav *Hit03.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Blocages/ *saberbounce2.mp3 *saberbounce3.mp3 *saberbounce1.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Eteignages/ *enemy_saber_off.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Contacts/Autres%20sabres/ *LSwall03.wav (Barry B. Benson vs Barnaby Crookedman (1961 Version)) http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) SaberSounds.zip *SaberOn.wav *2 clash 4.wav *2 clash 5.wav *lasrhit2.wav *LSwall01.wav *Saberblk.wav *clash 01.wav *3 clash good.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Wooonnnnssss/ *saberhum1.wav *saberhum5.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) sounds_light.zip *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcethrow01.wav *forcepull01.wav tpmsaber1.zip *Hit01.wav *sabhit1.wav *sabhit2.wav *sabhit3.wav tpmsaber2.zip *sabrhit6.wav *Hit02.wav *Hit03.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Blocages/ *saberbounce2.mp3 *saberbounce3.mp3 *saberbounce1.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Eteignages/ *enemy_saber_off.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Contacts/Autres%20sabres/ *LSwall03.wav soundsblaster.zip *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *pistol-1.wav *pistout1.wav *trprout.wav *concuss1.wav *concuss5.wav troopervoices.zip *i00s102z.wav troopervoices2.zip *i00s130z.wav *i00s131z.wav *i00s127z.wav *i00s129z.wav (Barry B. Benson vs Ben Ravencroft) http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) SaberSounds.zip *SaberOn.wav *2 clash 4.wav *2 clash 5.wav *lasrhit2.wav *LSwall01.wav *Saberblk.wav *clash 01.wav *3 clash good.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Wooonnnnssss/ *saberhum1.wav *saberhum5.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) sounds_light.zip *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcethrow01.wav *forcepull01.wav *forcelightnin01.wav *forcelitning02.wav tpmsaber1.zip *Hit01.wav *sabhit1.wav *sabhit2.wav *sabhit3.wav tpmsaber2.zip *sabrhit6.wav *Hit02.wav *Hit03.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Blocages/ *saberbounce2.mp3 *saberbounce3.mp3 *saberbounce1.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Eteignages/ *enemy_saber_off.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Contacts/Autres%20sabres/ *LSwall03.wav Scenes *Card Escape: On The Loose (PlayStation Portable) Part 1: Intro, Fossil Field, Water Net, Primordial Ooze, and Molten Lava (11:23) (English) *Card Escape: On The Loose (PlayStation Portable) Part 2: Card Radar, Meeting Ben Ravencroft, and Thick Jungle (9:52) (Francais) *Card Escape: On The Loose (PlayStation Portable) Part 3: Dark Ruins, Slingback Shooter, Cryptic Relics, and Tommy Attacks Part 1 (14:38) (Francais) *Card Escape: On The Loose (PlayStation Portable) Part 4: Snowkidz Racing Minigame, Super Hoop, Crabby Beach, and Coral Cave (12:41) (Francais) *Card Escape: On The Loose (PlayStation Portable) Part 5: Dexter's Island and Snowy Mammoth (11:21) (English) *Card Escape: On The Loose (PlayStation Portable) Part 6: Sky Flyer, Frosty Retreat, and Hot Springs (12:07) (Francais) *Card Escape: On The Loose (PlayStation Portable) Part 7: Ben Ravencroft Boxing Minigame, Tommy Attacks Part 2, Sushi Temple, and Tiki Tiki Wall (14:06) (Francais) *Card Escape: On The Loose (PlayStation Portable) Part 8: Crumbling Castle and Long John Silver (15:24) (English) *Card Escape: On The Loose (PlayStation Portable) Part 9: Tommy Attacks Minigame, RC Car, and Futurama Intro (14:05) (Deustch) *Card Escape: On The Loose (PlayStation Portable) Part 10: Ben Ravencroft's Factory (11:10) (Deustch) *Card Escape: On The Loose (PlayStation Portable) Part 11: TV Tower and Elmo St Peters (15:10) (English) *Card Escape: On The Loose (PlayStation Portable) Part 12: Ben Ravencroft Land Part 1 (9:23) (English) *Card Escape: On The Loose (PlayStation Portable) Part 13: Ben Ravencroft Land Part 2 (13:20) (Deustch) *Card Escape: On The Loose (PlayStation Portable) Part 14: Ben Ravencroft Land Part 3 (9:26) (Deustch) *Card Escape: On The Loose (PlayStation Portable) Part 15: Ben Ravencroft Land Part 4 (13:35) (English) *Card Escape: On The Loose (PlayStation Portable) Part 16: Barry B Benson vs Ben Ravencroft Round 1, First Ending, and Credits (12:32) (Spanish) *Card Escape: On The Loose (PlayStation Portable) Part 17: Card Ping Pong, Magic Punch, and The Lost Island (Completed) (13:52) (English) *Card Escape: On The Loose (PlayStation Portable) Part 18: Thick Jungle (Completed) (9:15) (English) *Card Escape: On The Loose (PlayStation Portable) Part 19: Dark Ruins and Cryptic Relics (Completed) (14:07) (Francais) *Card Escape: On The Loose (PlayStation Portable) Part 20: Crabby Beach, Coral Cave, and Dexter's Island (Completed) (11:39) (Spanish) *Card Escape: On The Loose (PlayStation Portable) Part 21: Snowy Mammoth, Frosty Retreat, Hot Springs, and Sushi Temple (Completed) (13:36) (Francais) *Card Escape: On The Loose (PlayStation Portable) Part 22: Tiki Tiki Wall (Completed) (9:34) (English) *Card Escape: On The Loose (PlayStation Portable) Part 23: Crumbling Castle, City Park, and Ben Ravencroft's Factory (Completed) (13:55) (Spanish) *Card Escape: On The Loose (PlayStation Portable) Part 24: TV Tower, Ben Ravencroft Land, and Barry B Benson vs Ben Ravencroft Round 2 (Completed) (14:32) (Spanish) *Card Escape: On The Loose (PlayStation Portable) Part 25: Credits and Final Ending (4:14) (English) Trivia *Barry B. Benson's lightsaber will be light blue and will carry the ltsaberon01.wav, saberhum5.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Long John Silver will be carrying a green lightsaber and a blue lightsaber, that will carry the SaberOn.wav, ltsaberon01.wav, saberhum1.wav, saberhum5.wav, and enemy_saber_off.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Elmo St. Peters will be carrying a red double saber staff, that will carry the SaberOn.wav, saberhum1.wav, and enemy_saber_off.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Mortimer Mouse will be carrying a three yellow bladed lightsaber and a saber staff (with one green and one purple on each end), that will be carrying the ltsaberon01.wav, SaberOn.wav, saberhum5.wav, saberhum1.wav, ltsaberoff01.wav, and enemy_saber_off.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Negaduck will be carrying a three red bladed lightsaber, that will carry the SaberOn.wav, saberhum1.wav, and enemy_saber_off.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Barnaby Crookedman's double bladed saber staff (that contains one lightsaber connected to one three bladed lightsaber) will be red and will carry the SaberOn.wav, saberhum1.wav, and enemy_saber_off.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Ben Ravencroft's lightsaber will be red and will carry the SaberOn.wav, saberhum1.wav, enemy_saber_off.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie. *This will be a walkthrough, inspired by vingamer0723's Ape Escape 1 walkthrough. *The engine on the train in the intro and in the two endings, that Barry B Benson and Tommy pilot, will be Blossom No. 46521, an L.M.S. Ivatt Class 2mt 2-6-0 tender engine, painted in green livery, in Oh Doctor Beeching!, carrying a white headlamp on her head, and hauling some crimson and cream colored coaches throughout the entire movie. *Blossom normally resides on the Severn Valley Railway, has gone on many overhauls, and has had a British Rail Main Line ticket, but has travelled on every Main Line, and is on loan to other railways like the Gloucestershire and Warwickshire, South Devon, Great Central, North Norfolk, Nene Valley, Midland, Lincolnshire Wolds, Llangollen, and West Somerset. *This is where Hatley station will be set at Arley station on The Severn Valley Railway. *Blossom is an L.M.S. Ivatt class 2mt 2-6-0 tender engine being a Mogul type steam locomotive, built in 1953. These types of engines have eight wheels (two leading wheels, six driving wheels, and no trailing wheels) and are also known as The Mickey Mouse class. *Blossom will have all four different types of whistles with her first whistle being the L.N.E.R. Gresley A4 engine's whistle, her second whistle being the L.N.E.R. Gresley A3 engine's whistle, her third whistle being the G.W.R. Manor Class 4-6-0's whistle, and her fourth whistle being the L.M.S. Black 5 4-6-0's whistle throughout the entire movie. *This will also mark the debut of Tommy's hair tied back for a ponytail with a yellow hairband and pipe in Tommy's mouth throughout the entire movie. Gallery (Trains) Oh Dr. Beeching! (Feature Blossom No. 46521).jpg|Blossom No. 46521 (in Oh Dr Beeching!) (Credit Goes To TheJMR) Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Julian14bernardino Category:Ape Escape Video Game Spoof Category:Video Game Spoofs Category:Upcoming